Digital World Chaos: Chapter 1
by Chrono Pegasmon
Summary: Mostly rated PG due to a little violence. All the DigiDestined have know aged, and they're ages...um...well, there all out of college excet for Cody.


Chapter 1:  
Digital World...In Chaos  
  
DarkDramon sat in his chamber, alone and undisturbed. Just the way I like it. A map of the Digital World appeared in front of him. "Well, I think the Yokomon village should have a little bit more of madness and mayhem then usual." He said to himself.   
He screwed his face at the thought of them, all day long, happy and cheerful. The very thought made him rather sick. "If any of the Yokomon can DigiVolve, I'll be surprised. The creator of the Black DigiVice should have the power of it, of course. And I'm the creator, and I have the power. So, I'll send a team of Rookies to do the job." He said.   
He pressed a button on the chair he was in and spoke. "Task Force 89, this is Lord DarkDramon. You have been ordered to attack Yokomon Village at once! Over." He grinned.  
Task Force 3 has no problem. It contains 5 Gabumon, 5 Agumon, and 5 Floramon all trained by Panjyamon should do the job. He thought. The door opened, and in came PrinceMamemon. "My Lord-" He began to say.  
"How many times have I told you never to barge in on me like this?"  
"Countless times, My Lord. But I have important information."  
"What it is?"  
PrinceMamemon stiffened up. He gulped and told DarkDramon the information. "The DigiMentals, sir. They still remain, and SenTal has gone to release the DigiVices of the new DigiDestined. And with these new DigiVices, rumor has it, they might be able to naturally evolve after getting two DigiMentals." He answered.  
DarkDramon stood up. "Fool. I thought you were going to take care of the DigiMentals and SenTal!" He bellowed.  
"Yes My Lord, but my men didn't complete! They told me they did but-" He didn't finish. DarkDramon fired a black beam at him, totally annihilating him.   
"Weak, pathetic, good for nothing fool. Next time, I'll hire someone who has the ability to complete my mission. I guess one of my smartest men will have to do this, not strongest." He said to himself. And Idea popped into his head. He pressed a button, and 1 minute later, Andromon came through the door.   
"You summoned me My Lord?" He said.  
"Yes, you have been with the DigiDestined before, right?"  
"Yes, My Lord."  
"Good. Have you ever seen a DigiMental?"  
"Yes. I have seen pictures of mostly everyone, also the ones I saw from the DigiDestined."  
"Oh good. Seek out and destroy every DigiMental. And kill our well known friend, SenTal."  
********  
  
TK hopped into his car and headed down to Tai's apartment. They were all supposed to meet there because of what Izzy had recently got in his e-mail. This better be good. He thought. He parked his car right in front of Tai's apartment building, got out, and went up the elevator. He walked to Tai's room, and knocked on the door. Tai opened it, and TK walked in. Izzy (by his computer, of course), Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolie, Cody, Ken, Michael, Wallace (who was visiting from America), and Kari were already waiting there. Matt started mumbling on why he had to leave home for an email Izzy got and how mad Jenna, his wife, would be if he got home late. "Hey guys. What's up?" TK said.  
"Well, Izzy called us all here because he got an email! Oh my god! That is so important." Matt said, a tone of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Shut up. This is important. I got it from a guy named SenTal. It says here 'Gather the ones of destiny here, for they shall be revealed as the Chosen Ones. They must help the Digital World in our time of need.' Of course it means he's talking about a new set of DigiDestined, but the gate is opening and closing. See?" Izzy said.  
He clicked his mouse on an icon and the regular screen like they had with Davis and company appeared. A small window was on it showing open plains. Suddenly, Davis', Cody's, TK's, Yolie's, Ken's, and Kari's DigiVices turned into what Tai's DigiVice looked like. "Huh? What the heck!" Davis said.  
"They've turned into...into the old DigiVices!" TK shouted. Suddenly, Tai's doorbell rang, and Tai answered it. There was an 11-year-old boywho must've been 11. The boy had short brown hair and was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest on. He stepped forward and spoke up. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said seeing everybody, "I just came here to do a poll for the school of ours and-" But he was cut off by Izzy.  
"Hey! The screen, it's glowing!" Izzy shouted. A little blue energy ball shot out and hit the boy in the chest, and 3 other ones shot over his head and flew somewhere in the apartment.  
********  
  
SenTal ran through his house, and grabbed some paper. "Wizardmon, by the time you read this I will be dead. I have received news that Andromon has traced me and is heading here, and I am tired of running away. I got Trax's Blade with me, but I still won't stand a chance. The DigiDestined should arrive through the TV in the basement in about 20 minutes, so go there and greet them. Their Digimon are under the DigiMentals, but those are in places I'm not sure. Help them find them and fight DarkDramon." He wrote down. He put the note on the table, and dashed outside to find Andromon, but he was already there. "Andromon! I'm not running from you anymore! I want a fight, and you shall give one to me!" SenTal screamed.  
"Good. This will be fun! Lighting Blade!" He shouted. The energy blade flew at him, but SenTal jumped into the air, dodging then blade. He flung himself at Andromon, his blade held high above his head. Andromon knocked the blade away from him and grabbed his neck. He made his grip tighter and tighter, till he heard the sound of cracking bones. SenTal closed stared in horror as Andromon broke his neck, killing him. "Time for target practice!" He flung SenTal's limp body into the air, and fired a Lighting Blade, slicing SenTal in half, and then he unleasehed his Gatling Attack to blow the two body parts into ashes. "That was fun!" Andromon said, a tone of happiness in his voice.  
  
  
  



End file.
